


For Real This Time

by Kiowakaykay



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: I have no shame, M/M, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiowakaykay/pseuds/Kiowakaykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that joke fanfiction I wrote a while back about Newt and Chuck where literally nothing happened? Well I made it an actual thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Real This Time

Chuck Hansen sauntered into the K Science lab, looking for his old man. This search was in vain, for he had only found the small, chubby, and tattooed Newton Geiszler. Newt was poking and prodding some kind of large tentacle-like appendage. "What're you doin' over there?"  
"Oh. Just taking a look at this specimen. It hasn't shown any activity in the nerve endings but it seems to still be alive."  
Chuck's interest was mildly peaked. He, like his old man, had never had much interest in biology. But this just seemed interesting for one reason or another. He stepped closer to the smaller man, and examined the appendage for himself. Suddenly, as though resurrected, the edges of the appendage split, revealing some kind of bizarre mass of smaller tentacles, each with a dimly glowing bulb at the end.  
"Amazing! Just goes to show that kaiju are-" Newton was cut off as one of the smaller, slippery tendril wrapped itself around his leg, pulling Newton towards its central point and tripping him, causing him to fall onto the hard concrete. Another one wrapped itself around his wrists, binding them.  
"What the hell is going on?!" Chuck yelled.  
"Chuck! Don't just stand there!" But he couldn't. Chuck himself  
was pulled to the ground and bound up by the weird glowing things. He felt one of them sliding up into his pant leg, feeling around his hard muscular calves and round, perfect ass. He was still sensitive, but refused to cry out. The strong tentacle slid out of his pants and began feeling around inside his shirt. He moaned as the bulb at the tip lightly brushed against his nipple. But then it slid out again, gripped the edges of his shirt, and tore it off. It worked its way into the waistband of his boxers, and felt the base of his cock. He squeaked a bit. Soon the tentacle roughly gripped the base of his member and began stroking back and forth.

Meanwhile, Newton was already nude, his clothes torn off and lying on the ground. The tentacles swirled around his body and hard cock. He too was being stroked but not at an as vigorous pace. One tentacle was up near his face, feeling around his glasses and cheeks. It then slid its way into Newton's mouth, thrusting in and out. Tendrils twisted around his body, binding him as the tentacles teased him. He felt himself close to coming, but the tentacles stopped and slithered back onto his legs, holding them firm while the only moving tentacle was fucking his mouth. But the tentacle halted. Newton relaxed. But a long, thick appendage was snaking its way up his leg, around his cock, and into his ass. He moaned at the sensation. As the tentacle pumped in and out, it simultaneously stroked him. He felt his cock spurting cum everywhere. But the tentacles kept on moving.

Chuck, however, hasn't come yet. Thin tendrils were tightly wrapped around the base of his dick, acting as a makeshift cock ring, like what Raleigh had done with his fingers back in the shower the other week. A thin, incredibly prehensile tendril was lightly tickling his prostate. He was moaning out loud, no tentacle fucking his face. Even though there already was a tendril on his cock, another larger one was gripping his dick, stroking back and forth rigorously. He desperately wanted, no, needed the smaller tentacles to let go. Every stroke made him moan. Luckily the smaller man seemed too distracted to notice. What he did notice was the tentacles binding his arms and legs were moving him closer to Newton. A thick tentacle slid into Chuck's ass, the stretching of his own ass combined with the stimulation of his prostate making him nearly scream. After a minute of strenuous thrusting, the thin tendril around the base of his dick let go. The aussie yelped as he came hot, sticky semen all over the tattooed man. But the tentacles inside of them just kept on going.

 

After what felt like hours, finally someone slammed open the door and stomped inside. "Chuck! Where the hell were you during lunc-" it was Hercules Hansen. He only stared, and backed out of the laboratory. A minute or two later, Herc came back inside with Hermann.  
"Newton! What have you done?!"  
"Ey mhn ish no' my faul'." Newt mumbled through a mouthful of tentacle. It seemed miraculous that he was conscious at all, if a bit delirious. Chuck himself looked like he had passed out in the monster's grip, still being roughly fucked by about three mid sized tentacles in his ass. Herc had gotten a couple of spare flare guns and fired at the central point. If it had vocal chords it would have shrieked. The tentacles flailed about and receded back into the flaps of the appendage.  
"Well I guess that takes care of that." Herc said, a tinge of disappointment in his voice. "Kid shouldn't have wandered off." Herc scooped up his unconscious son ( who was quite light and easy to carry for Herc) and carried him out of the laboratory. Hermann did much of the same with Newt, only he wasn't exactly carrying him and more or less dragging him back to his dormitory. Well it certainly had been an eventful evening.


End file.
